Belonging To You
by Lilmizmoz
Summary: Mistakes are never too late to put right. Smacked one-shot.


**A/N So, after being an avid reader of all your fabulous stories here for a while I have finally plucked up the courage to post one of my own. I've never shared anything I've written before despite 18 years of fanficing and writing my own characters (God I feel old!), so please be gentle with me :) **  
**Constructive criticism is as welcome as positive reviews. Thank you - Enjoy! LMM **

Stella was so unhappy, she had been since the excitement of moving to New Orleans had worn off and the realisation hit her that she couldn't just move on and forget about him. Three months out of New York and all she could think of was him. Sitting at her desk staring out over the city she sighed deeply, she had made a terrible mistake but there was no way back. Closing her eyes she imagined she was looking out over New York and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without checking the caller ID 'Detective Bonasera'

'Three months and you've already forgotten my number! Anyway, what's wrong?'

'Mac, nothing's wrong, how are you?' she replied, trying to sound as upbeat as she could and actually just hearing his voice did make her feel a little better. _How in the hell did he know?_

'I'm fine. I was just sitting here looking out over the park and thought I'd see how you were…'

They talked for half an hour or so about cases, their Goddaughter, the team – everything except why they were sat thousands of miles apart wishing there was only a desk between them. Stella was called away otherwise they probably wouldn't have ended the call for hours. As soon as his rich deep baritone voice said goodbye the longing in her heart to hear it again began to build. She loved him and absence was only intensifying those feelings.

CSI:NY

Mac had been meaning to call Stella for weeks, but hearing her voice just reminded him how far away she was, and that there was a very good chance he might never see her again. Of course there were promises to keep in touch, to visit, and to keep their friendship alive, but reality got in the way of those things and all too often weeks turned to months…then years…and then it's too late.

Tonight looking out over the park an overwhelming urge to call her swept over him, and he dialled without a second thought. He understood that urge when he heard her speak her name, she sounded so very sad – even this far away he could feel something wasn't right with her.

He heard her pager beep in the background of the call and reluctantly she said she had to go. The last thing he wanted to do was say goodbye, but he had no choice. 'Goodbye Mac, goodnight' she said before she hung up. What he wouldn't give to have her say goodnight to him in person.

An hour later Mac was at the airport, determined to put right a mistake he had made three months before. He called the only person he knew Stella would've confided in; he needed reassurance that he was doing the right thing for her.

'Lindsay it's Mac, I need to ask you something…'

'Okay Mac, fire away' she replied surprisingly cheerily considering it was now 1am.

'…if you were Stella, would you be pleased to see me?' he asked as his flight was announced over the tannoy system.

'MAC! Are you kidding? She'll be delighted to see you, give her a huge hug from Lucy won't you' Lindsay was almost beside herself with excitement, which Mac could hear in her voice.

'I will…thank you Lindsay. I've told Sinclair I'll be on leave for a few days, can you keep Danny and Adam under control while I'm away please?'

'No problem boss. I hope you're going to tell her this time because it's about bloody time you did' she said firmly, in a tone he was used to hearing from another detective.

'You really think she wants to hear it?'

'Mac, for a smart guy you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Now get on that plane and sort this mess out'

He smiled and said goodbye to her then boarded his flight for New Orleans.

CSI:NY

Stella got back from the latest crime scene in the early hours of the morning and sank down into her chair, she should really go home and get some sleep, but she knows tonight her apartment will be too quiet and too empty for her to rest properly. In New York it was never silent outside like it was here, you never quite felt like you were alone.

Standing over by the full length window she looked out and let her mind wander into a daydream. 'Stella…' she heard him call her name softly, and it was almost like he was there. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes; she could see him in her mind whenever she wanted. Cruelly she could even imagine smelling his cologne. 'I miss you Mac Taylor' she whispered to her empty office.

Suddenly someone's hand touched hers and she leapt out of her skin, spinning round to face them with panic coursing through her veins, she almost lashed out before she realised who it was. 'I missed you too Stella' Mac replied, taking a step closer and hugging her tightly.

'What the hell…what are you doing here Mac?' she said still breathing heavily from the surprise he'd given her and the rush she always got when he held her.

'You sounded like you needed a hug' he answered bashfully, letting her go and moving back a step.

'So you jumped on a plane and travelled for 4 hours to sneak into my office and ambush me with a hug?' she laughed nervously.

'It does seem daft when you say it like that. Would it sound less ridiculous if I took you for a coffee or an early breakfast as well?'

'It might' she smiled, grabbing her coat and getting ready to leave with him.

God he'd missed that smile, the way it lit up every part of his soul and made him feel warm even in the deepest cold of a New York winter.

Stella drove them to a diner she had come to visit quite often over the past few months, and when Mac walked through the door he could see why.

'A New York Deli themed diner?' he asked with a smile and she responded with a shy smile of her own. To him it confirmed what he been thinking since he'd first seen her again, she wasn't happy here, she wanted to come home.

'I guess sometimes a girl just needs a few home comforts' she said sitting down in the chair he had pulled back for her.

Mac sat down and just watched her while she looked at the menu. She wasn't choosing what to have, she was avoiding the conversation they both knew was coming, and were both worried about. She glanced up when she thought he was looking elsewhere and met his eyes straight on.

'What?' she asked, noting the expression on his face, he was worried about her

'Tell me what's wrong Stella' he said plainly

'Nothing, I'm fine' she lied, and she knew he could see right through her

'Don't do that Stella, you're not fine. I could hear it in your voice on the phone, and I can see it in your eyes now' he said reaching for her hand, but she moved it away before he could touch her. 'I know you Stella and I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong'

'Mac…stop it'

'No, sorry but you need to tell me. Talk to me and maybe we can fix this'

Stella got up and walked out on him, desperate for him not to see the tears forming in her eyes. He let her get as far as the door thinking she'd stop, and then went after her quickly when she didn't. He couldn't see her on the street and only found her crouched against the sidewall of the diner because he could hear her crying, the sound almost broke his heart.

He knelt down in front of her and gently wiped a tear from her cheek 'Stella, come home with me' he asked in a little more than a whisper

'How…can I? There's nothing there for me anymore' she sobbed making his heart ache all the more. He needed to tell her, no…he needed to show her. Leaning closer he kissed her like he had longed to for years. At first she didn't react, but then she opened her lips, accepted his tongue and kissed him back. She had dreamed this kiss a thousand times, but never that it would feel so good.

'I should never have let you leave, I should've told you how I felt and begged you to stay'

'I wanted you to stop me' she said quietly leaning back against the wall

'I've been so stupid, can you forgive me?' he asked, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, then reaching into his pocket gave her a tissue to dry her eyes.

'I guess so' she smiled, getting a smile back in return that melted her heart.

On his suggestion they went back into the diner and shared pancakes for breakfast. Now that the truth was out they were both more relaxed and talked easily. Mac hadn't felt so happy since…well since the last time he had been in her company like this. He thought she was beautiful anyway, but when she was smiling, oh boy, he knew he was in trouble.

'When do you have to go back to New York?' she asked as they left the diner, the smile she'd been wearing fading fast at the thought of him leaving.

'I have a few days leave from the lab, I'll stay as long as I can until you decide what you want to do'

'Okay. If you've not booked a hotel yet you can stay with me' she said as they reached her car

'Thanks, I'd like that'

CSI:NY

'You asked me earlier to come home with you, how can I though?'

'Easy, your job is just waiting for you to come back…I couldn't bring myself to replace you, I mean who could replace you?' he said putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her close as they sat on her couch.

'My job is still there?'

'Yes, and if you wanted to come home you could stay with me until you find an apartment or maybe longer'

'Are you asking me to move in with you Mac?' she asked, hoping she was getting the right message

'Yes I am' he admitted, blushing deeply

'I thought that's what you meant' she smiled, and gave him a kiss. 'Can you change your plane ticket?'

'I should be able to, why?'

'I don't want to spend another night in New Orleans…take me home Mac'

'Yes ma'am' he said softly, nuzzling her neck and placing a dozen kisses along her shoulder. She responded by leaning forward and pushing him back onto the couch much to his surprise and delight. The hunger he saw in her eyes was unmistakable, and he knew she could see the same passion reflected in his own gaze. Quickly she got up and straddled his lap and put a smile on his face he wasn't sure would ever fade. She started on his shirt buttons and landed kisses on his chest as she went, sending shivers up and down the length of his spine. It was rare for him to relinquish control, but he loved and trusted her more than anyone and letting her take charge gave him such a rush. He raised his hands to her waist and was going to help her out of her blouse, but she shook her head and told him just to lie there. God, she was driving him crazy.

Mac let her lead all the way as they made love for the first time, and all he could think was how amazing she was. She teased him with her body, taking him to the verge of ecstasy and backing off again more than once, giving him a smile that told him it would be worth the wait. When they finally reached a shuddering climax they did so together, in perfect harmony.


End file.
